In the related art, a radio tag reading device reads information from a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag using an RFID reader with a moving antenna. The RFID tags can be attached to items of merchandise or other commodities for tracking and inventory control.
In a radio tag reading device, a transmission time limit for radio wave emissions may be regulated by law. Therefore, if the position of the antenna moves after the transmission of radio waves has been stopped due to the transmission time limit, there can be a problem in that the reader may miss a portion of its intended reading range and thus certain tags may be missed.